A support ticket tracking system (also known as an issue tracking system) is a computer-based system that manages and maintains a list of support issues relating to an enterprise. A ticket is a data item that identifies a particular issue. The ticket is created and stored on the computer system or network used to implement the tracking system.
By way of example only, the enterprise may be a hardware and/or software product provider, and support issues may be issues relating to support services (e.g., troubleshooting) that the enterprise provides to its customers (i.e., purchasers of their products) for these products.
Due to the ongoing business relationship between the enterprise and its customers, or perhaps based on a contractual obligation to provide a particular support service level, there is a strong motivation to resolve support issues in the fastest manner possible. However, many times the support issue has to be resolved at the customer premises since that is where the product is installed. Other times, the issue can be resolved by the customer calling into a call center or logging onto a help center managed by the enterprise. In either case, the support ticket tracking system of the enterprise is configured to generate a support ticket when an issue arises, and close out the ticket following resolution of the issue.